She's in Love With the Boy
by groffcheles
Summary: [TROYPAY] She loves him. He loves her. Love always comes out on top [ONESHOTxSONGFIC]


**A/N: So this is an idea I had while searching around You Tube. I heard this song and I was like, "This would make a PERFECT fan fiction!" So I hope you think the same. .**

She's in Love With the Boy

_Katie's sitting on the old front porch  
Watching the chickens peck the ground  
There isn't a whole lot going on tonight  
In this one horse town. _

Sharpay Evans. People always thought of her as the high school ice queen. So much has changed since then. It all changed this year. 12h grade. Her parents decided to move to a smaller cottage in Albuquerque. Even though their daughter had changed, her parents were the same. They controlled everything Sharpay did, and if they didn't like something in their daughter's life, they'd fix it.

That's why Sharpay ended up out here very often. Whenever she wanted to escape her parents, she'd walk out to her front porch and sit on the old white swing by herself. She'd stare out at the driveway and wish for someone to accompany her. Ryan and her had drifted apart ever since Troy and Gabriella stole their leads in the musical, so it's not like she wanted him. She wanted a certain boy. Troy Bolton, to be exact. Sharpay had loved him for as long as they've known each other. She'd loved him when he was a little boy afraid of girls, she'd loved him as the basketball star, and she loved him now. As the boy who was supposed to love her. If only she would see his truck drive into her very own driveway. Little did she know her wish was about to come true.

_Over yonder, coming up the road  
In a beat-up Chevy truck  
Her boyfriend Tommy, he's laying on the horn  
Splashing through the mud and the muck_

An old Chevy came rolling into the pavement of her driveway and a huge smile formed on Sharpay's lips. No one else but Troy stepped out of the truck. He grinned at Sharpay and rushed up to greet her. He bent down once he reached her and pressed his lips up against hers. At first, Sharpay was shocked, but she slowly got into it. She could've sworn she heard her name being called from inside the house, but she ignored it. Her and Troy pulled away with smiles on their faces.

"So I guess we're boy friend and girl friend now, huh?" Sharpay whispered to Troy, running a hand through his hair. Troy looked into her deep brown eyes and nodded. They barely noticed the harsh footsteps coming onto the porch.

"Sharpay Evans!"

"Crap," Sharpay muttered.

"You get in here right now! And tell that boy to go home!" Sharpay knew that voice anywhere. It was her father. He must have caught them.

"I guess I better go," Troy said, slowly getting up. Sharpay nodded, and looked at the ground. She didn't even notice Troy was gone until she heard his old engine roar and tires back out of her driveway.

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere_

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

Sharpay, never wanting to disobey her father, trudged inside the house. Soon enough, she came face to face with an angry father.

"Who was that?" he scowled.

"My boy friend, daddy. Troy," Sharpay said, looking up at him.

"He isn't worth anything. He obviously isn't to smart judging by the way he just jumped on you."

"You don't know him," Sharpay said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't have to. I know well enough that he doesn't deserve you."

"But, dad!" Sharpay said, tears streaming down her face. "I love him! You can't tell me who I can and can't love!"

"I can, and I will. You are never to see him again. Unless in school, where it's necessary."

"You can't... That's not f---"

"IN YOUR ROOM NOW!" Sharpay timidly made her way up to her room, tears cascading down her face.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie  
Parked in the very last row  
They're too busy holding on to one another  
To even care about the show_

The next day, Sharpay snook out of her house to meet Troy. She knew her father wouldn't be happy, but he'd have to deal with it. Plus, she was hoping he'd never find out.

Sharpay walked outside. She breathed in the fresh air and automatically heard the purring of Troy's Chevy parked in the darkness. Sharpay smiled like a giddy teenager and ran in tiptoes, following the sound of her boy friend's car.

"Hey babe," Troy greeted her quietly.

"Let's get out of here," Sharpay said, buckling her seatbelt quickly. Troy nodded and sped out of the driveway, trying to be quiet as possible.

When they arrived at their destination, (a drive-in movie) Troy parked his truck in the very last row.

"What movie are we seeing?" Sharpay asked.

"Does it matter?" Troy replied with a smirk. Sharpay shook her head and grinned. They wrapped their arms around each other and cuddled for the whole length of the movie.

_But later on outside the Tastee Freeze,  
Tommy slips something on her hand  
He says, "my high school ring will have to do  
Till I can buy a wedding band"_

After the movie, Sharpay breathed out in a sigh. She had wished to stay in Troy's arms forever, but she knew every night had to come to an end. Wanting to be with him just a little longer, she asked, "Wanna go to the ice cream shop?" Troy nodded and drove off.

When they got there, Troy spoke. "I have something to give you," he said with a smile

"Oooh! What is it?" Sharpay asked, giddy to get her first present from her boy friend.

"Come with me." Troy lead her to a small clearing behind the ice cream shop right before the grass turned to woods.

"It's beautiful back here. I'm not sure why I've never seen this before," Sharpay said, eyes twinkling with love and happiness. Troy nodded and smiled at the light in her eyes.

"So this is what I wanted to give you." Troy held out a velvet box and Sharpay took it gently in her hands. She slowly opened the box and found Troy's class ring.

"Oh, Troy," Sharpay said. The gift had left her breathless. She slid it on her finger and smiled. She felt tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "Thank you. Thank you so much," she said, wrapping Troy in a tight embrace.

"It'll have to do until I can buy you a wedding ring," he said. "I love you, Sharpay Evans."

"I love you too, Troy Bolton," Sharpay replied, letting a few tears fall. They walked over to a bench in a quiet area and sat down, just to talk for a little bit.

_Her daddy says, "he isn't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday_

"You know my dad doesn't like you, right?" Sharpay asked, moving around her ice cream in the bowl. It was a touchy subject for her, but she knew she had to bring it up eventually.

"Yeah," Troy replied simply. "Why?"

"He wants me to marry a lawyer. Someone who can support me." She looked down at her feet.

"Pay," Troy started, moving her head so she was looking at him. "I'll love you no matter what. I'd even become a lawyer for you." Sharpay let out a small giggle.

"I know. But my dad doesn't know that." she sighed. "If only he knew how amazing you are." Troy laughed.

"I am pretty amazing, huh?" Sharpay smiled.

"I'd do anything to stay with you for the rest of my life. Even run away."

"Same here, babe. Same here."

_Her daddy's waiting up till half past twelve  
When they come sneaking up the walk  
He says, "young lady get on up to your room  
While me and junior have a talk"_

Once they both finished their ice cream, Sharpay glanced at her watch. She had to do a double take. It couldn't be 12 already!

"Oh, no, Troy!" Sharpay gasped. "My dad is going to freak! I'm out so past my curfew! And with you! Oh god!"

"It's okay, Pay. It's okay..." Troy said, trying to calm her down. "You'll sneak in. It'll be fine. Don't worry." Sharpay nodded.

"Let's just go," she said. Troy brought her back to the truck and they drove home, not a word said between them. He pulled into their driveway, again, quietly as possible. They both snook up her front porch, but luck wasn't on their side. Sharpay's dad stood in the doorway.

"Sharpay," he growled. "Get into your room now. I have to talk to this boy alone." Sharpay slowly mad her way up the stairs, only to see her mom stepping down them.

_But Mama breaks in and says, "don't lose your temper  
It wasn't very long ago  
When you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy  
Who didn't have a row to hoe"_

After seeing her mother, Sharpay froze, but her mom kept continuing toward Troy and her father.

"--- And another thing..." Sharpay's dad was yelling at Troy for stuff he didn't so, but did Troy dare say anything? No way. Luckily Sharpay's mother had the guts to.

"Roger!" her mother exclaimed breaking up his chat with Troy. "Why are you yelling at this poor boy? You were like him once." Sharpay gasped. She had never known that about her father. She sat herself down on the bottom stair and listened to her mother tell stories about Sharpay's very own dad.

_"My daddy said you weren't worth a lick  
When it came to brains, you had the short end of the stick  
But he was wrong and honey you are too  
Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you"_

"Remember what my dad thought of you?" Kate, Sharpay's mother, asked. Roger nodded.

"He never liked me."

"Exactly. And you don't like Troy here." She pointed to Troy who had a confused look on his face. He wasn't expecting all of this. "But Sharpay loves him as much as I love you. Can't you see that?" Sharpay grinned at Troy and he smiled back.

"I guess so," Sharpay's father answered. "So Sharpay..." At the mention of her name, the blond picked her head up, to see that her father was looking at her. "You're allowed to date Troy. Troy..." the boy looked up, a smile replaced the confused frown. "You have my approval." Sharpay ran over to her boy friend and enclosed him in a tight embrace. Troy wrapped him arms around her as well. They both had no clue they would be able to find a moment more perfect than this.

_She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
What's meant to be will always find a way  
She's gonna marry that boy someday.  
She's in love with the boy..._

10 years later

"Bridget! Breakfast is ready!" a 28 year old called to her 5 year old daughter.

"Pay, you know she's still sleeping. Why don't you go up and wake her?" the blond's husband asked.

"So I still have time to do this." She grinned and turned to face the love of her life. She placed her lips on his and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ewww!" a small voice was heard from the other end of the room.

"Honey," Sharpay giggled. "Take a seat at the table. There's some pancakes ready for you."

"Yay!" the little blond cheered as she took her seat at the table.

"She looks just like you, babe," the shaggy haired male told his wife with a smile. She simply shook her head.

"She's beautiful."

"Exactly."

"So therefore, she got her looks from you, Toy." Troy shrugged and kissed Sharpay's cheek.

"She's perfect. A combination. Okay, sweetheart?" Sharpay nodded, satisfied with the answer and walked over to her daughter. Sharpay kissed her forehead and smiled. Sharpay promised herself she would never let her child go through everything she went through as a teen. She'd promised to love all of Bridgette's boy friends, no matter what. She knew from experience, nothing can come between true love.

**A/N: I think the ending kinda sucked, but I do like this story overall. Review, PLEASE. I beg of you. Oh, and check out my other stories too? Thanks. : )**


End file.
